


blank

by Mariessa



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Being Lost, Diary/Journal, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: He's lost, hoping to just make his way back home.





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't belong here. So he was going to escape. 


	2. Chapter 2

He cried a lot, most of the night. He just wanted to get away from here and go home. 


	3. Chapter 3

But he was to far from his home and it made him sick to his stomach. He was empty inside and out, nothing left.


	4. Chapter 4

He just wanted to be loved


	5. Chapter 5

He was tired. 


	6. Chapter 6

He had swallowed the pills but his boyfriend had cried. Still, he lived.


	7. w a l k I n g

_****"I don't understand." _

He stared. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing deserved to matter anymore. Nothing was worth it anymore. 

_"This is the end isn't it?"_


	8. Chapter 8

He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead. He was nothing. He was weak. He was tired. He was nothing. He was empty. He was cold. He was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't help but shake in the seat, his fork long forgotten. _Throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up, throw it up._


	10. Chapter 10

He was in bed, unable to sleep. He kept hearing things, his neighbors. He felt isolated. His voices where his only friends in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

_What's the point of living anymore_


End file.
